


Comenzar sin él

by NaomorieDay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomorieDay/pseuds/NaomorieDay
Summary: Levi es un omega que ha pasado los primeros meses de su embarazo afrontando el rechazo de Eren.Inmerso en la ira y el dolor, no sabe cómo reconstruir su vida desde este punto; porqué, secretamente piensa que merece todo lo que está viviendo.Esta historia cuenta el camino agridulce de Levi tratando de reconstruir su vida y lograr el olvido.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Algunos días

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic.

Pronto será de noche, Levi está impaciente por terminar pronto su chequeo médico. Son más de las 6 pm y su ansiedad por ver a su cachorro de 4 años crece rápidamente. No es la primera vez que se encuentra en esta situación y no le gusta el rumbo que ha tomado. El hombre frente a él es un alfa maduro, sin duda es del tipo protector, atractivo y huele bastante bien, pero Levi no está buscando un remplazo para el padre de sus hijos.

-Disculpe Doctor, pero... este no es momento ni el lugar para el coqueteo- Dice tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero es terrible disimulando su incomodidad y las feromonas que emite no dejan duda de su molestia.

El otro hombre no es tonto, sabe lo fácil que es irritar al pequeño azabache, aunque eso no disminuye su deseo de cortejarlo. No importa que tenga un cachorro y otro por nacer, reconoce que Levi es especial. Por hoy le bastará con tranquilizarlo creando un aroma relajante para el omega. Cuando el gesto del macho más bajo se suaviza, el otro le sonríe cálida y ampliamente tanto que sus ojos casi se cierran y se forman arrugas a su alrededor. -Esa siempre es tu respuesta Levi. Todo va muy bien con la pequeña, te veré el próximo mes.

Levi suelta un suspiro de alivio. Es libre de ir a esconderse en casa y pasar los siguientes días limpiando para mantener su mente y espíritu adormecidos. Le pican las manos por fregar restregar las superficies de los muebles ya inmaculados para limpiar su humillación: ser un omega viejo y rechazado por su pareja. Su estrategia no ha funcionado mucho que digamos, pero le ayuda a distraerse de la espiral de vergüenza y dolor al que lo arrojó su alfa o quizás, el mismo.

Hay días en los que quiera aferrarse a las palabras de Mike, creer que merece ser amado, que es un ser bello y hermoso a pesar de tener un carácter de mierda.

-Eres fuerte y hermoso, Levi.

Él quiere creerlo, sin embargo, cada vez que lo escucha en otros labios se desata su ansiedad por buscar a Eren, el joven alfa de ojos oceánicos al que cuido por tanto tiempo y luego lo dejó... Aprieta los dientes para obligase a enterrar ese pensamiento, no tiene caso, esta vez ni siquiera sabría a donde ir. El chico no dio explicaciones, ni dejó una carta. Solo tomo las cosas de valor y dejó a Levi mientras dormía en una habitación de hotel.

Su instinto le dijo que no regresaría por él.

Desde aquel día, el único pensamiento que lo mantuvo en pie fue proteger a Evan y a aquel que podía sentir en su vientre. Por ellos, se ajustó su máscara de indiferencia, se paró erguido y camino con la frente en alto. Él iba a superar esto. Era un Ackerman, el único hombre omega de la familia, sí, pero también era el omega el más jodidamente elegante, orgulloso y fuerte de todos los malditos omegas en el mundo.

Nadie podría verlo derrumbarse.

Cuando llego a casa, Mikasa lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer alfa no era tan cercana a Levi como lo fue con Eren. Ella y el castaño se hicieron amigos y cómplices desde la infancia, así que pensó conocer todos los aspectos de su personalidad. Sabía del magnetismo y la facilidad de Eren por meterse en problemas o cuan arrolladora podría ser su determinación cuando se proponía algo. Pese a su terquedad y temperamento volátil, también conocía su buen corazón y lo increíblemente fiel que era con los que amaba. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el joven alfa se fue dejando a todos atrás. Sin confiarle a ella sus motivos.

Eso le recordó a Mikasa que Eren también era un ser abrumadoramente impredecible y como en cada amistad ella fue un contrapeso para cada acto impulsivo del chico. Como cuando conoció a Levi; la chica de ojos grises fue la primera en notar la calidez en la mirada de Eren cada que se encontraba al macho omega. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos, ella fue testigo del halo de amor que los envolvía. Se sintió feliz por su querido amigo.

Sin embargo, el día que Levi toco a su puerta preguntando por Eren su corazón se apretó al verlo visiblemente desconsolado. Él no dijo mucho y ella no podía entender la situación. No pudo creerlo, hasta que Evan le pregunto en voz muy bajita "Tía Mika, ¿crees que papá no me ama?" En respuesta lo abrazo fuertemente y se ofrecido a cuidarlo a todas las tardes hasta que su papá volviera porque, aunque él estuviera muy lejos nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Fue una forma de expiar su sentimiento de culpa por no anticipar el comportamiento imprudente de Eren.

-¿Cómo estuvo el médico?- preguntó Mikasa con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. No muy intrusiva, solo lo necesario para mostrar interés sin incomodar al omega.

-Bien. Todo va genial con Lily- Sencillo y directo, como toda conversación con Levi.

\- Y tú, ¿te sientes bien? - Decidió profundizar un poco, no eran completamente amigos, pero Mikasa apreciaba a Levi y tenía un interés real sus pequeños, después de todo ellos eran como sus sobrinos.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias por cuidar a Evan... ¿ha sido buen niño?- Cortó de tajó el intento de la chica.

-Él siempre lo es.

Bien, la chica lo intentó, pero ninguno de ellos era un buen conversador. Sin más ideas para interactuar pronto se despidió y le recordó vendría al día siguiente para jugar con niño mientras Levi estuviera trabajando. El ravenette asintió en forma de agradecimiento y cerró la puerta.

Ya solo pudo respirar mejor.

Su casa era pequeña, decorada de manera escasa pero pulcra. Levi solo podía permitirse gastar dinero en los elementos necesarios para hijo y su próxima cachorra. Vivir sin un alfa complicaba su situación, sin muchas oportunidades de trabajos bien pagados para los omegas, Levi trabajo en una pastelería y ocasionalmente, ganaba dinero traduciendo textos en francés para algunos colegas de Hange.

Su alocada amiga regreso a su vida después del incidente. Por mucho que Levi trato de ocultar el haber sido abandonado por su pareja, el sistema de justicia registró la queja de un mozo del hotel dando el aviso de un "Omega rechazado" que no podía pagar la cuenta. Por más estoico que se mostrará, después de tres días sin salir de la habitación se quebró y pidió llamaran a la única persona que se le vino a la cabeza.

La llamativa mujer fue a recogerlo horas más tarde. Liquido su deuda -Dios sabe que Levi agradeció eso- lo abrazo fuertemente y no hizo pregunta alguna -maldita sea, el azabache la amo tanto por eso- sólo condujo lo más silenciosamente que pudo para dejarles descansar.

-Los llevaré a casa, corazones.

Hange era su mejor amiga, a pesar de todo su excentricidad y tratarla siempre como si fuera un dolor en el culo. La morena alta, siempre fue su incondicional en los momentos más serios y delicados. Siempre le dio mucho más de lo que Levi esperaba de ella. Esa noche, confortó y arropo a Evan en su cama, le presto a Levi la ropa más suave que encontró y lo abrazo hasta que los sollozos y temblores terminaron. Le brindo miles de palabras de consuelo y prometió que le ayudaría en todo lo necesario.

Después de llevarlo nuevamente a casa adaptaron la costumbre de intercambiar mensajes antes de dormir. La mayoría de ellos eran para hacer reír al azabache, otros eran para pedir de nuevas traducciones y preguntar por él y los niños. Fiel a su personalidad, el azabache siempre responde con pocas palabras o uno que otro improperio. Pero hoy no supo como responder al último texto de Hange.

Cuatro ojos:

Tengo una pista de ellos. 9:43 pm 

____


	2. "Tres meses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas están sucediendo en este capítulo.
> 
> Hange es una amiga increíble con un espíritu incansable.  
> Siempre es curiosa. No puede evitarlo. 
> 
> Hay Bromance entre Levi y Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por los errores, tuve que borrar el capitulo para editar y aún así estoy seguro que hay errores.  
> Prometo revisarlo después.

Luego de enviar el mensaje Hange se arrepintió al instante. Se abofeteo mentalmente, pensando que había cometido un error imperdonable, porque el tema aún era algo _delicado_ para Levi. Y ahora, probablemente, su insaciable deseo por conocer más, solo le sirvieron para actuar de manera imprudente y sobrepasar los límites de su amistad.

En su defensa, ella lo hace porque se preocupa por él. Sabe que el omega está luchando por mantener sus piezas unidas y quiere ayudarlo. No se le puede culpar por ello, ¿cierto?

Simplemente, no creyó que investigar la partida de Eren haría más daño. Aunque al parecer la había cagado. Y lo había hecho en grande.

La falta de respuesta del omega lo confirmó.

Casi dos horas después, Hange aún estaba muy ansiosa por tener noticias de él. Es más, prefería escuchar su amplio repertorio de maldiciones e insultos. Eso dolería menos que su actual silencio.

Pensando en cómo disculparse, la idea de comprar el favorito de Levi no sonaba tan mal. Quizá necesitaría muchas cajas, pero a su regreso a Shiganshina seguro habría muchas tiendas para comprar. En alguna podría encontrar algo capas de ablandar al duro omega. Y si eso no funciona para conseguir su perdón, llorar podría ser el siguiente paso.

Con ese plan en mente, largó un suspiro y se arrojó sobre la enorme cama de hotel. Mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación se prometió olvidarse del tema. Pero… por más que lo intentaba no podía. En serio que no podía evitarlo. Su naturaleza curiosa no aceptaba que Eren simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

Ya lo había intentado más de una vez y falló miserablemente. Y es que cuando lo hacía, se sumergía en ciclo sin fin donde analizaba todo una y otra vez y otra vez. Era como un vicio. Uno muy frustrante.

Porque desde el principio ella no aceptó lo que muchos afirmaron: Eren no era más que un alfa infiel. Un alfa muy joven e inmaduro que cuando vio la oportunidad de huir, la aprovechó.

Para Hange era falso.

Ella lo descartó porque, en sus palabras, ¡El amor no es algo que se pueda fingir! Lo que sentía Eren hacia Levi era real. La forma en que lo miraba… ¡Carajo!, ¡esa adoración en sus ojos era algo que no tenía comparación!

Muy a su pesar, no había más caminos que indicaran lo contrario. No, hasta esta mañana que la casualidad le hizo apuntar a nueva dirección.

Como mujer de ciencia Hange asistió a un importante congreso de investigación en el distrito Stohess. El tema central era “La preservación de naturaleza alfa y omega”. Donde renombrados científicos hablaban larga y tediosamente sobre el descenso de la población alfa y omega y muchos otros temas que la mataron de aburrimiento. Casi se durmió en todas las conferencias.

En su opinión, todas las conferencias no eran más que los mismos argumentos se siempre. Tan viejos y recurrentes que nada le resultó interesante hasta que escuchó hablar sobre otro panel de discusión. Rimbombantemente llamado “La investigación sobre el lazo biológico químico que une a dos géneros: El legado inconcluso del Dr. Grisha Jaeger y sus retos sociales”.

Por supuesto, su curiosidad la hizo caminar presurosa para encontrar el lugar.

Cuando llegó al lugar, peinó sus cabellos desordenados cabellos, respiró profundo y cruzó los dedos. De verdad ansiaba que no fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Se sentiría patética si esta charla fuera igual a las anteriores.

Una vez que entró al lugar, Hange se acomodó en una las últimas filas.

Muy dispuesta a asimilar todo lo que pudiera, su atención se fue en picada con la charla. El primer panelista, un altísimo joven de cabellos oscuros, un tal Dr. Bertol, Berton Hoover -algo así-, habló de cómo los supresores NG mitigaron en un 98% los efectos del celo omega. Mal comienzo para Hange, pero por fortuna no era la única bostezando en el salón.

Después, se reanimó un poco cuando un apuesto Doctor, llamado Moblit Berner (Hange lo subrayo en el folleto) narró como Grisha fue pionero en el desarrollo de bloqueadores olfativos diseñado exclusivamente para alfas.

Por supuesto, comenzaba a ser gratificante. Pensando en el conjunto, la importancia de esas creaciones era indiscutible. ¡La ciencia por fin ayudo a sociedad más allá del área de la salud! Pues los supresores de nueva generación no sólo mejoraron la salud de los omegas ¡también impulsaron al reconocimiento de sus derechos reproductivos! Y la invención de los bloqueadores olfativos, contribuyeron a disminuir los índices delictivos al frenar la agresividad de los muchos, muchos alfas.

Hasta ahí, todo fue un repaso agradable de lo que Hange ya sabía. Y la presencia del Dr. Berner fue cautivadora…

Pero, la charla tomó un rumbo más interesante cuando la Dra. Rico Brzenska habló sobre el último proyecto del médico del Dr. Jaeger. Fue entonces que Hange se inclinó sobre su asiento y agudizo sus oídos ante lo dicho por la pequeña pero imponente mujer.

Según ella, antes de morir, Grisha investigó la posibilidad de inhibir químicamente _la atracción innata_ entre sujetos con géneros secundarios. Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos pues nunca se había escuchado tal cosa.

Interrumpir el enlace químico que une a las _parejas destinadas_ era inimaginable para cualquier miembro de la comunidad científica. Sobre todo, para los sectores más conservadores, era totalmente inadmisible. Incluso una persona tan osada como Hange también lo consideró transgresor.

_– Nuestro colega, el Dr. Jaeger creía en la capacidad de los sujetos por elegir libremente a su pareja y gozar de una vida plena sin tener que someterse a ataduras de tipo biológico y químico. Su última investigación se opuso a la creencia popular de que el instinto es lo que rige a las dinámicas alfa y omega, de ahí que su trabajo fuera tan revolucionario… – La beta rubia miró detenidamente a la audiencia. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera lanzar una controversia se apresuró a despedir su participación – Lamentablemente su investigación quedó inconclusa, pero agradecemos a su familia el gran interés por conti…_

“Su familia…” La mente de Hange hizo cortocircuito al escuchar esas palabras y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había levantado de su asiento.

¡Joder, hasta donde sabían Eren era el único familiar vivo de Grisha!, ¡de qué familia hablaba esa mujer!

Con ojos muy abiertos buscó entre todas las personas que estaban cerca del escenario. Nadie coincidía con las características de Eren. Sin embargo, pudo ver que Brzenska asintió cortésmente hacia la en primera fila.

Entonces, su mirada se dirigió a los dos hombres que le devolvían el saludo a la mujer. Eran dos rubios que portaban trajes elegantes. Uno de ellos se notaba bastante alto, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, un tanto ondulado y al parecer tenía barba y usaba lentes. Desde su sitio Hange no era capaz de apreciar todos esos los detalles. Aunque eso no fue impedimento para el concentrarse en el segundo hombre. Éste evidentemente era mucho más joven, su estatura era más baja y de cabello dorado, perfectamente lacio. Su corte ligeramente redondo asemejaba un _coco_. 

De improviso, ese chico echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Antes de ser atrapada en el acto, Hange rápido fingió leer sus notas, pero todavía logró observar los grandes ojos azul celeste de muchacho.

Ya no tenía duda. Sabía de quién se trataba. Al margen de la hoja garabateo A. A.

_¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? ¿Podría ser de la familia Jaeger?_

_Oh, no…_

Hange se obligó a enterar cualquier prejuicio. Era su deber averiguarlo, si se predisponía al resultado antes de conocer todas las evidencias, fallaría justo antes de intentarlo.

El sonido de aplausos y gente moviéndose al frente del salón sacó a Hange de sus pensamientos. El tedioso momento de preguntas y respuestas era el pretexto perfecto para _interceptar casualmente_ a su objetivo. Libreta en mano, se abrió paso entre los asistentes que luchaban por alcanzar a Brzenska. Ágilmente ella se desvió del flujo de gente para ir detrás del hombre más alto.

Como si adivinara sus intenciones una enorme y delgada figura se interpuso en su camino.

– Lo siento señorita, el señor Jaeger no responderá ninguna entrevista – le reprendió la voz femenina.

– O-uhh, es una pena... – _Buen intento_. Hange no se detendría por eso. En un análisis rápido a la mujer frente a ella captó lo necesario para continuar la farsa. – ¿Puedes darme una cita o, mejor aún puedes proporcionarme la dirección de su oficina… _Yelena_? 

La mujer guardaespaldas no se sorprendió en absoluto. Al contrario, sus ojos oscuros y afilados se clavaron en el rostro de la intrépida morena. Su tono bajo y amenazante prometía peligro – El señor Jaeger no atenderá ninguna entrevista. Aléjese –

Hange aceptó la advertencia y levantó las manos en señal de paz – Bien, bien. No se diga más. Buen día, Yelena- respondió alegre pero precavida. Solo retrocedió dos pasos cuando la sala se inundó de reporteros eufóricos gritando varias preguntas para los científicos. A unos metros, un gran cuerpo de seguridad rodeo al _señor_ _Jaege_ r, Armin Arlert y Brzenska y tan pronto como Yelena los alcanzó, todo ese grupo abandonó el lugar.

Ese hecho solo intrigó más a Hange. En un congreso ninguna persona tuvo tanta seguridad a su alrededor. A menos que sea un poderoso político o un empresario adinerado.

Toda esa tarde y hasta ya entrada la noche la morena no dejó de repasar la situación una y otra vez.

¡Mierda, por eso le escribió a Levi!

Quizá no fue una casualidad después de todo y los engranes en la cabeza de Hange corrían a mil por hora pensando en todas las implicaciones.

Claro, si se decidía a investigar más, no había garantía de llegar a nuevos resultados. Bien podría dirigirse a otro callejón sin salida o peor aún, a confirmar lo que tanto se negó a creer desde el principio.

Aun así, Hange decidió tomarlo como una pista sólida para saber algo más sobre Eren Jaeger.

Esto era un avance. Al menos aquí tenía dos _hechos_ que podrían acercarla a la verdad: El primero, la existencia de una familia Jaeger, la cual pensaban casi extinta. Y el segundo, es su conexión con Armin Arlert, la última persona con quien se vio al joven alfa.

Levi lo mencionó antes, él dijo que Eren tenía un nuevo amigo. Un pequeño omega rubio con cara de niña que provenía del exterior y que no paraba de hablar de la vida fuera de las murallas.

Eren siempre soñó con vivir ahí con Levi y Evan. Lo dijo muchas veces. Su deseo era llevar a su pequeña familia fuera las murallas…

Y luego, el día que Eren desapareció estuvo a fuera del hotel hablando con Arlert. Había una cinta de seguridad que los registró ahí. Los dos caminando juntos.

Después, él…

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular. Hange se saltó de la cama y corrió al reconocer el tono asignado a Levi.

No dudo en coger el móvil. Casi grita cuando vio que era una videollamada del omega. ¡Levi no solo quería hablar, quería verla! Estaba tan nerviosa por enfrentarlo que los breves segundos que tardo en establecer la imagen le parecieron eternos.

Toda la ansiedad se drenó de su ser cuando vio en pantalla el cuerpo pequeñito de Evan acurrucado en la cama de Levi.

– No se te ocurra gritar, tarde mucho tiempo en para lograr que durmiera– la voz de Levi sonó tenue pero cercana al dispositivo.

– Está bien. Está bien, seré lo más silenciosa que pueda, lo prometo– respondió Hange tapando su boca son sus manos para amortiguar el sonido. 

Levi pronto apareció a cuadro. Él usaba una sudadera enorme y pantalones de chándal demasiado grandes para ser su talla. Cualquier otro día se burlaría de la ropa de su amigo, pero no hoy. El semblante triste y cansado de Levi fue suficiente para comprender que no sería adecuado.

– Levi, lo siento – se disculpó en voz baja.

El azabache solo asintió y se tomó un momento para acomodarse en la cama. Con cuidado de no despertar a Evan, movió algunas almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y recargó contra ellas. Fue más cauteloso cuando el niño se abrazó a su costado derecho buscando su calor corporal. Levi lo acarició y espero hasta que la respiración del pequeño alfa fuera suave y regular.

Luego de eso miró a Hange y habló en voz baja.

– Han, ya hemos hablado de esto… no quiero saberlo. No sirve de nada, él no va a regresar – A pesar del tono bajo, la convicción resonó en sus las palabras. El azabache estaba convencido de ello y se mantuvo firme al decirlo.

– Cariño, lo necesitas, tu naturaleza lo necesita. Mírate, estás agotado ¿estás comiendo bien? No parece que descanses correctamente – urgió Hange ya preocupada por su aspecto. 

– Para – Levi, no quería que la plática tomara ese rumbo. Ya había experimentado los malestares del embarazo, pero ahora, sin la presencia del alfa los efectos fueron más drásticos y molestos. – Estoy bien, todo va a estar bien.

La morena se mordió el labio y sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que el estado de Levi era delicado así que se tragó cualquier replica para no enojar al hombre de cabello oscuro.

Además, esta pausa entre ellos era necesaria. Era el silencio que se anticipa al impacto.

El temblor en los labios del omega delataba su necesidad de continuar hablando.

De derramar palabras que estaban luchando por cobrar vida.

Hange lo espero pacientemente. Era muy consciente de que el Levi frente a ella no era su antiguo amigo. La persona reservada y _dura_ que conoció tiempo atrás. No era el Levi fuerte y aterrador. Era el Levi se escondía debajo. Era Levi en su estado crudo, _casi_ vulnerable.

Tras un largo silencio, él volvió a hablar en voz baja y controlada.

– La vida siempre ha sido una perra conmigo Hange. Siempre he esperado lo peor de ella. ¿Así que porqué esto sería la excepción? Fue muy ingenuo pensarlo– una sonrió amarga se formó en la cara del azabache.

– Levi no… – el contrario levantó su mano pidiéndole parar.

– No, no digas nada, déjame continuar… Todo comenzó mal y así era como iba a acabar– Levi sintió lagrimas picando en sus ojos – Debí rechazar ese _tirón…_ No fue justo salir a buscarlo y encontrarme con un niño. ¡Un maldito niño Hange! Yo tuve que cuidarlo, limpiarle los malditos mocos, cuidarlo cuando enfermaba. Fui como su maldita madre Hange. Todo lo que vino después… fue un error.

Hange quería atravesar la pantalla y abrazarlo fuertemente. Al fin, Levi estaba hablando y ella se encontraba tan lejos.

– Debí de negarme desde el principio, pero sentir que estaba sufriendo me hizo…Yo tuve que salir corriendo para encontrarlo. No podía soportarlo – Ahora los pensamientos de Levi salían atropellándose unos con otros, parecía casi incoherente, pero Hange sabía a qué se refería. La conmovía tanto que podía sentir como se apretaba su pecho.

Levi se cayó. Lo invadió un miedo más profundo. El no permitiría que su hijo lo viera en ese estado.

En su esfuerzo por calmarse, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y vació lentamente sus pulmones. 

Respiró y exhaló de nuevo, hasta que pudo continuar.

Minutos después, los hermosos ojos grises encontraron el rostro expectante de su amiga. 

– ¿Sabes cuánto duele un vínculo roto? – 

La morena soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Apenada, también con ganas de llorar, solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

– Ya no puedo sentir a Eren… Y en parte lo agradezco– unas lágrimas calientes corrieron por sus mejillas del omega. En otro momento Hange se enorgullecería de la fortaleza de su amigo, pero ahora le lastimaba saber que Levi solo guardó su dolor.

Fue frustrante no tener la respuesta adecuada para darle el consuelo que se merecía.

Levi, muy quedito, se dirigió a ella.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en dejar de doler Hange?

– Tres meses… – La pregunta era retórica pero aun así Hange respondió con optimismo – La ciencia dice que son tres meses, ningún dolor puede durar más que eso– argumentó la beta muy convencida de ello. – Solo tres meses más, aguanta corazón… Yo también estoy contigo.

La respuesta logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache. Sus orbes gris plata recuperaron algo de brillo y una sensación de calidez envolvió a Levi. En su interior, también anhelaba estar cerca de la castaña y compartir un abrazo real.

Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y le sonrío más ampliamente a Hange.

Se sintió un poco más ligero y soltó una pequeña risa boba. Las lágrimas todavía descendían por sus mejillas, pero eso ya no importaba. 

Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Levi estaba agradecido por tener a Hange en su vida.

En estos momentos, donde sentía que la soledad y el dolor lo aplastaban, ella poseía una magia especial para reconfortarlo. Para él, Hange era un maravilloso soporte, aún a la distancia. Sin ella no podría continuar.

– Te quiero, maldita loca.

Luego de terminar la llamada Levi se sintió más ligero. A partir de ahora decidió tomar un nuevo camino. No tenía muy claro por dónde empezar, pero encontraría la forma.

Mañana habría tiempo de analizar todas sus opciones y trazar un nuevo plan a seguir.

Ya era de madrugada y estaba agotado. Después de sobreponerse a sus emociones aún debía asearse, así que fue al baño a completar la tarea.

Después de hacerlas, se miró frente al espejo. Prestando mayor atención a su imagen soltó un suspiro derrotado. Su piel antes suave y brillante ahora se veía apagada. Su cabello había crecido, pero se notaba áspero, sin brillo. Lo que más le urgía era corregir el aspecto de sus ojos. El omega tomó nota mental para buscar un tratamiento contra la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento.

Si Levi quería reencausar su vida, mejorar su aspecto era un paso importante.

Luego de analizar su cara, apreció el resto de su cuerpo. Esa ropa grande… todavía guardaba el olor de Eren. Nunca estuvo muy contento con la idea, pero el aroma del alfa le ayudó a controlar su ansiedad durante el embarazo. Tendría que conservarla hasta que el nacimiento de Lily.

Pensando en la bebé, acarició delicadamente su prominente barriga. La pequeña no conocería a Eren y pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que preguntara sobre su padre. Por ahora eso no sería un problema.

En cambio, Evan, ¡Joder, dios sabe que él haría hasta lo imposible por ahorrarle cualquier sufrimiento a su hijo! La opción apropiada es llevarlo a terapia. No, más bien deberían ir juntos.

Mientras lograba juntar el dinero para pagar a un experto, mantendría la mente del niño ocupada con muchas actividades y juegos. Aún era chiquito como para entrar a la escuela, pero podría enseñarlo a leer en casa. Ese sería un buen comienzo para combatir sus ansiedades y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Antes de seguir pensando en más opciones, se convenció de que ya era hora de volver a la cama. Apagó la luz del baño y camino a la habitación dispuso a acostarse. Se tomo un momento para apreciar la forma dormida del niño. Con delicadeza, levantó las suaves mantas para abrazar a su hijo. Con cuidado de no lastimar su pancita, lo acurrucó suavemente contra su pecho.

Con su mano libre colocó una almohada a un costado de su espalda para obtener calor adicional y apagó la luz de noche.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de los sueños, relajó su cuerpo respirando el suave olor a cítricos de Evan y los _ligeros rastros_ de bosque y petricor. 

_“Quizá tres meses no son suficientes, pero te dejaré atrás, Eren”_


	3. Visitas inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tiene que afrontar una inesperada visita y por supuesto no sabe que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo un beta, así que iré editando con el paso de los días.  
> Estoy muy animada escribiendo lo siguiente y si la suerte me sonríe continuaré con el mismo ritmo de actualización.

La luz del sol se filtró suave y tibia por la ventana de su habitación. Levi se removió en su lugar negándose a abandonar su reconfortante descanso. Las mantas eran cálidas sobre su cuerpo, pero se sentía aún más protegido al soñar con su madre abrazándole.

Es inmensamente feliz porque Kushel, la bella mujer con cabellos negros como la tinta, está de nuevo a su lado. Lo mira con tanto amor en los ojos que se siente casi real. Satisfecho con su compañía, ella vino a brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba.

_Eres fuerte Levi, a cada paso que des estaré contigo, mi querido Levi._

Ha prometido estar siempre, pero hoy, la visita ha llegado a su fin y Levi _aún_ no quiere despertar. Es tan reconfortante sentirla cerca que no puede evitar sonreír y aferrarse más en el último abrazo.

Siente las caricias de dedos pequeños que se entierran entre sus cabellos de ónix, Levi respira profundo olfateando el aroma floral de su madre. Hay algo distinto, las camelias y violetas de invierno que describen a Kushel ahora huelen a naranja y hierba limón…

Una pequeña risa finalmente lo hace despertar.

Apenas se acostumbra a la luminosidad de la habitación cuando sus ojos enfocan en el origen. Es Evan quien lo mira muy quieto en su lugar. Una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en la cara del niño.

–Estabas sonriendo dormido papi– le dice en voz bajita, casi susurrándole al omega. 

Levi lo mira con creciente adoración. Su hijo es absolutamente perfecto, tiene rasgos muy distintos a los suyos, casi no hay nada Ackerman en él, pero aun así no le cambiaría nada.

Evan es como un rayo de sol. Su piel es de un tono caramelo que armoniza bellamente con el océano multicolor de sus ojos: una interesante variación de verde turquesa cuando el niño vibra de emoción y azul profundo cuando se encuentra en paz y adormilado. Por suerte no será bajito, porque para su edad, es mucho más alto que el resto de los niños en el vecindario.

El omega se ríe y acaricia esa mata rebelde de hebras castañas tampoco es parte de su genética, pero es el marco perfecto para esa nariz respingada y la boca que sí coinciden con las suyas.

–Hola bebé– le saluda el omega envolviéndolo entre sus brazos – estaba soñando con la abuela Kushel, fue muy agradable. ¿Ya quieres desayunar?

El niño negó despreocupadamente y se acurrucó más contra el omega disfrutando el momento. Las mañanas de fin de semana siempre han sido difíciles para ambos. Tan cómodos como están dentro de su pequeño nido, lo único que obligará a Levi a salir de la cama es el deber alimentarlo correctamente.

Como cualquier omega, tener cachorros sanos y risueños lo llena de orgullo. En especial para él, ver -o sentir- a sus hijos saludables, es una reafirmación de que _lo está haciendo bien_.

Es un triunfo personal y nada le quitará esa victoria.

– ¿Quieres un batido de fresa, bebé?

Los ojos de Evan se iluminaron al escuchar la oferta de Levi. No tiene que decirle dos veces, el niño asintió enérgicamente y veloz sale de la habitación con dirección al baño. Antes del desayuno hay que asearse y ponerse presentable.

Cada sábado papá le prepara un desayuno sorpresa para celebrar su tiempo juntos. Y que esta vez, el menú incluya un batido de su fruta favorita lo tiene chillando de felicidad.

_Hoy papi se ve feliz._

Evan desea que siempre luzca así, con aquella sonrisa que hace su rostro se vea más dulce y resplandeciente.

Levi ríe fascinado por la emoción del pequeño alfa. Presiente que será un buen día para todos porque, incluso Lily se mueve cómodamente en su vientre.

Siguiendo de cerca a Evan de camino a la ducha hace una parada en el armario de blancos. El cachorro es muy inteligente, pero a veces olvida cosas elementales como obtener una toalla limpia antes de ingresar a la regadera o poner el pijama en el cesto de lavandería. Es parte de su papel como padre y lo acepta con gusto.

–Te dejaré un momento, mientras traigo tu cambio de ropa. Sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Evan le dedica una sonrisa en afirmación y comienza su rutina en el baño. Levi regresa a la habitación que comparte con niño. No tarda mucho en elegir un par de pantalones cortos y una playera de algodón azul claro con la imagen de su caricatura favorita. Es algo sobre titanes y hombres que pueden volar gloriosamente por los aires. Gigantes contra humanos es todo lo que ha captado en omega.

Contemplando otros aspectos de las prendas, Levi piensa en lo rápido que está creciendo su hijo. Unos meses más y Evan utilizará quizá la talla para niños de 6 años. Parece que el tiempo ha pasado en un pestañeo. Hace poco era un bebé aprendiendo a caminar y balbuceando sus primeras palabras.

Ahora, el pequeño castaño se ha vuelto un chico muy ágil y curioso, que en un encantador contraste, también en una personita ordenada y meticulosa con lo que hace. Tanto que ya puede atar pulcramente sus zapatos, comer sin pedir ayuda y bañarse correctamente; bastante bien según estándares de Levi. Falla un poquitín al abrochar sus prendas, pero no importa, papá está ahí para ayudar y enseñarle.

Al abrir la puerta del baño y dejar las prendas al alcance de Evan; Levi se divierte al ver al niño enjabonado de pies a cabeza tarareando una canción. El niño adora el jabón, no lo usa solo para limpiarse, la espuma también es muy útil para contar historias divertidas.

– ¡Auurrrrgggggh!, ¡Soy un monstro de nieve papi! – gritó Evan levantando sus brazos como si fuera un monstruo escalofriante. 

Levi rio ante las payasadas del niño –Cuidado monstruo, el agua acabará contigo.

–Aww, papá, mi monstruo no dura nada– Se quejó el niño cuando vio su piel lavada por el agua tibia que cae de la regadera. 

–Bajaré a preparar el desayuno, no tardes mucho y cuida tus pies, no vayas a resbalar – comenta un poco preocupado.

–Sí, mi cabo– le despidió Evan exagerando una señal de respeto.

Levi se asombró por ese saludo. Tal parece que a Evan le gustan los soldados mucho más de lo que pensó. Cuando Eren se fue, al cachorro le dijeron que se había unido a la escuela militar. La excusa funcionó porque el niño sabía que los cadetes no tienen tiempo para visitar a sus familias hasta que terminan su adiestramiento. Su renovado interés por esto podría complicar un poco las cosas...

Mentirle al niño no fue correcto, pero lo prefirió a cambio de tranquilizar a su cachorro cuando el alfa se marchó sin despedirse.

 _Eso no significa que papá no te ama, bebé, sólo no sabía cómo decirte adiós. Te prometo que lo veremos después, cuando él pueda venir a casa– le dijo al niño mientras ambos lloraban en la habitación del hotel. Tan destrozado como se sentía Levi,_ _se esforzó por consolar a su hijo. Emitiendo un aroma relajante para calmarlo, le aseguró que Eren no quería verlo llorar, por eso salió mientras todos dormían._

Esa promesa es un peso sobre su corazón. Desmentir lo dicho no sería nada fácil, pero mantendrá las cosas como están hasta que lo considere oportuno.

Empujando esos sentimientos para más tarde, el azabache bajó las escaleras. Al menos, hay algunas cosas que sí puede cumplir a su hijo y la primera de hoy, será ese delicioso y espumoso batido.

Al entrar en la cocina todo está limpio e impecable. Levi aún puede percibir rastros del olor a desinfectante en el ambiente. Pesando en los ingredientes para su glorioso desayuno, el omega rodea el diminuto desayunador para dos personas, que al igual que las sillas no tienen una sola mota de polvo. La encimera está reluciente y lista para usarse, sin embargo, le dará una limpieza rápida antes de colocar cualquier cosa sobre ella. Solo para sentirse más seguro.

Al abrir el refrigerador, el estómago del _ravenette_ se sacudió ansioso ante la apetecible imagen de las fresas. Presa del antojo se llevó una a la boca. El dulce sabor de la fruta roja se esparció en la punta de su lengua haciéndolo gemir de pura satisfacción. El omega nunca fue goloso, así que este impulso debe ser obra de Lily exigiendo más de esa delicia.

Y quién era Levi para negarle algo a la bebé.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y se relamió los labios antes de meterse dos piezas enormes a la boca.

–Comes como un cerdo– se escuchó detrás de él.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de siquiera pensarlo. La silla junto a él se convirtió en un proyectil, que se estrelló justo a un lado del intruso. Levi aprovechó la distracción para embestir al extraño con su hombro y arrojarlo contra la pared. Cuando la espalda del otro crujió por el impacto, Levi presionó un agarre mortal contra el pecho y la garganta del hombre más alto aturdiéndolo por un segundo.

Años de peleas callejeras entrenaron bien a sus instintos.

Con la respiración aún pesada, la adrenalina descendió de golpe, cuando registró el aroma del intruso. Ese familiar olor de tabaco fresco y madera roble tan característico ¿Cómo diablos no lo olió antes? Su instinto hizo que reaccionara antes de notar el maldito sombrero y la gabardina café que siempre vestía Kenny Ackerman.

–¿¿Cómo diablos entraste Kenny??– preguntó entre dientes todavía escupiendo enojo; todavía apretando su agarre alrededor del cuello.

–Oi, oi, oi, ¿Así saludas a tu querido tío? – se burló el otro mientras empujaba sus brazos suavemente pidiendo liberarlo.

Un ligero temblor cimbro las manos de Levi al forzar a sus instintos a apagarse y bajar la guardia. El hombre ante él no significaba una amenaza real; aunque entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de un omega con cachorros no fue un acto bien planeado por parte Kenny, tampoco merecía morir por eso. 

–Querido tío, tsk– musitó molesto.

Poniendo distancia entre el hombre más alto y él, se dio un segundo para ver sus rasgos e identificar los cambios que ocurrieron en tío. Tenían tiempo sin verse y por supuesto, no se hacían más jóvenes. El alfa mayor tenía el pelo un poco más largo que antes, con algunas canas alrededor de las cienes y varias de sus arrugas se hicieron más profundas. Lejos de eso, su mirada y expresión burlona seguía ahí, completamente iguales.

El aire todavía se sentía pesado cuando el viejo alfa habló.

–Estás gordo, pero aún eres rápido. ¿Cómo es que no me escuchaste entrar?

Levi quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del hombre. Quizá lanzar la silla diez centímetros más a la derecha, le hubiera ahorrado mucho.

El omega se estaba preparando un comentario a su nivel, cuando sus oídos captaron el ruido de pasos presurosos bajando por las escaleras.

Con una carrera loca y al grito desesperado de ¡Papá!, Evan apareció en la cocina envuelto en una toalla y empuñando una escoba entre las manos.

Todos se congelaron súbitamente mirándose entre sí.

Un destello de orgullo brotó en el pecho del alfa. Viendo al valiente cachorro, pensó que con un entrenamiento adecuado llegaría lejos bastante. No es ahora lo subestimara por su edad o su tamaño –o por llevar espuma en su cabello–. Sin duda, el niño se lucharía si pensaba que su padre corría peligro.

Evan parpadeo en comprensión y al ver al hombre mayor, su semblante pasó de la alerta a la alegría cuando este le sonrió enormemente.

– ¡Abuelo! – gritó contento mientras el otro lo levantó en el aire.

–Mírate, cuando has crecido Evan– alabó el alfa. Kenny no era realmente su abuelo, pero su corazón rebosaba de calidez al ser llamado así por el cachorro. Él esperaba que su abrazo fuer capaz de transmitir todo ese cariño.

Le debía tanto afecto a Levi que con Evan no quería cometer el mismo error.

El omega los contempló en silencio. En efecto, era agradable ver a Kenny de nuevo. Sin embargo, Levi comenzó a sentir cierta sospecha. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, el alfa preguntaría mil y un cosas sobre su vida.

El azabache ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Levi no quería hablar más de _eso_ , acababa de hacerlo con Hange.

Él solo quería dejarlo atrás y de nuevo alguien más intentaría husmear en sus asuntos.

Se lamentó un poco por esperar lo peor, pero justo ahora era lo más inteligente.

–Papi, las fresas– Evan hizo un puchero señalando un punto particular en el piso. Ahí, a espaldas del omega, las suculentas fresas estaban derramadas en el suelo. Conociendo a su padre, irían directo a la basura.

Levi suspiró cansadamente y le dedicó a Kenny con una mirada acusadora. No hacía falta decirlo, era su culpa. Escabullirse en su casa como un ladrón ¿de verdad pensó que sería divertido?

–Pudiste tocar la maldita puerta. Mira todo este desastre, es por tu culpa viejo impertinente.

–Oi, te ayudaré a limpiar y ¿qué tal si vamos por un batido después?

–––

Kenny cumplió con su palabra, después de limpiar y ordenar la cocina, los llevó en auto a dar un paseo. Bebieron sus batidos en el café que a Levi le pareció más decente. Evan estaba en la gloria cuando su abuelo le ofreció comprarle el batido más grande. El cual compartió con Levi porque en verdad era enorme.

Cuando salieron de ahí, hicieron una parada obligada para comprar comestibles antes de volver a casa. Kenny notó a Levi haciendo cuentas mentalmente para no excederse en el gasto, así que tomó el asunto en sus manos. Diciendo que le debía años de regalos a Evan llenó 3 carritos con variedad de alimentos, ropa y algunos otros obsequios para el niño y la futura bebé.

El viejo alfa fue muy prudente al no presionar demasiado al macho omega. Aunque no era del todo ajeno a la situación de Levi, guardó las preguntas para otro momento. Frente a Evan, solo charló de los lugares que conoció en sus aventuras como _caza–recompensas_ , definiéndolo para el cachorro como una especie de policía y justiciero de la vieja escuela.

– ¿Entonces, tú haces _bang bang_ a los ladrones, abuelo? 

Levi miro con dagas a Kenny anticipándose a lo que iba a decir. Menos mal, el alfa omitió los detalles sangrientos y optó por darle a Evan una respuesta del mismo tipo.

–Mucho _bang bang_ , cachorro.

Evan se rio bajito sin preguntar más. Cayeron en un silencio tranquilo cuando el niño empezó a cabecear de cansancio. Después de dos horas de andar en la calle, su cuerpo rogaba por una buena siesta. Levi lo vigiló a través del espejo retrovisor hasta que se quedó dormido.

El omega pasó largos minutos pensando en decir alguna palabra. Independientemente de su visita inesperada, había algo más de Kenny que le estaba molestando.

En el exterior, su tío conservaba esa cara de matón que hacía honor a su reputación en el subterráneo. Pero esta faceta suya, la de tío abuelo amable y generoso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. No es que alguna vez Kenny fuera hostil con él. Al contrario, el alfa cuido bien de él después de la muerte de Kushel.

Es solo que su comportamiento era muy distinto desde que llegó. Estaba midiendo todas sus actitudes hacia el omega. Y justamente, la sutileza no le sentaba bien. Kenny se traía algo entre manos y la impaciencia de Levi estaba burbujeando bajo su piel.

Está claro que hablarán más temprano que tarde y habrá preguntas incomodas de ambos lados. pero Levi ya vivió demasiado la noche anterior, esta vez establecería un límite. 

–No hablaré de Eren– soltó casualmente.

Kenny le dedicó una mirada de reojo, tratando de analizar más allá de sus palabras.

–Está bien– acepta finalmente Kenny tras no percibir demasiada incomodidad en el aroma de Levi. Si él está dispuesto a conversar, al menos no abundará demasiado sobre el _estúpido alfa_.

– A la hora del té, después de recostar a Evan para su siesta.

––

El líquido ambarino se sentía glorioso en su paladar. Kenny tenía fama de bebedor empedernido, pero lo cierto es que era un amante del té. Lo bebía frecuentemente cuando se encontraba en casa y fue él quien le transmitió ese gusto a Levi. Incluso, le enseño el arte de preparar distintas infusiones. Solo algunas, pues viviendo en el subterráneo, el té era un lujo que pocas veces podían disfrutar.

Por eso _la hora del té_ representaba más que compartir una buena taza; significaba _compañía_. 

Los primeros sorbos fueron reconfortantes y Levi rogó internamente porque las cosas no se salieron de control como la noche anterior. Quebrarse frente al hombre que le enseñó a ser fuerte era algo inconcebible. No podía permitírselo. 

Determinado a conocer los motivos, Levi se aventuró a abrir la conversación.

–Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí – dijo con un tono sereno, vacío de reclamos.

–Sé algo de lo que pasó. ¿Por qué no me hablaste? – ofreció Kenny manteniendo la atmosfera tranquila que estaba creando.

–¿De verdad seguirás jugando la carta del buen tío? – resopló Levi, sin una mordida real en su voz.

–No, soy una mierda de tío. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupes o que no me preocupe por él y ahora por ella – Kenny apunto en dirección al omega para enfatizar lo dicho.

–Estoy bien, estaremos bien.

–Oi, ambos sabemos que no es así.

Levi guardó silencio. Tomando un largo sorbo de té, observo lentamente a su tío y olfateó el aire para comprobar que no había agresión detrás de sus palabras. Al contrario, la expresión y la mirada que ahora le dirigía el alfa le mostraban genuina preocupación. Este hombre lo cuido desde pequeño hasta su adolescencia, le conocía bien y siempre lo mantuvo a flote.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, Kenny tenía razón, Levi estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso al no pedir ayuda. Pero, de nuevo, ¡él debía resolver su destino solo!, ¿cierto?

Al ver la vacilación en Levi, Kenny continuó intentando reforzar su punto –No tienes dinero, ¿estás trabajando?

–Lo hago.

–Pero no te alcanza Levi, te vi contando todo lo que había en el carrito.

Levi se burló mentalmente de lo perspicaz que era Kenny. El viejo pudo notar como ese acto inconsciente, se debía su necesidad de gastar únicamente en lo más indispensable.

Kenny era bueno leyendo a la gente, pero este era Levi esforzándose por criar solo a sus dos cachorros, él no estaba pidiendo ayuda de nadie. Lo que tenía lo ganaba por mérito propio.

–Estoy ahorrando para el nacimiento de Lily, el tratamiento y la asistencia son caros- argumentó el macho omega sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

El alfa no lo dejo pasar y se aventuró a presionar un poco más.

–Entiendo eso… ¿así que te dejó sin un centavo? – ahora el alfa estaba pisando terreno peligroso, empujando a la conversación a lo prohibido. Lo supo porque los ojos de Levi le lanzaron dagas.

¿Qué podía responder a eso Levi? No tenía realmente ánimo para discutir con su tío, así que guardo silencio y no caminaría por ese sendero. No lo haría.

–Pudiste denunciarlo– Kenny presionó de nuevo.

Levi negó penosamente pero su voz se mantuvo firme. Hablaría _de él_ mínimamente, solo por los bordes. Sus palabras y temperamento debían enfocarse en lo que realmente importa.

-No hay denuncia porque Evan no merece pasar por esa mierda. No hay denuncia y así que ningún imbécil se podrá a los ojos mi hijo. Nadie se atreverá a humillar o a sentir lastima por él o por Lily. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, mi deber es protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier cosa que les haga o pueda hacerles daño y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Kenny comprendió las palabras de Levi. En su mundo, los omegas tenían pocos derechos civiles, pero al estar emparejados con un alfa las cosas eran distintas. En esos casos, las autoridades se encargaban de vigilar y sancionar la incapacidad de los alfas por preservar la seguridad física y el sustento económico de un _omega vinculado_ casado legalmente o no.

La ley era especialmente severa con los alpha que maltrataron o dejaron en el abandono a su omega. Si algún alfa era denunciado y era encontrado culpable, no solo iba a la cárcel, también era etiquetado públicamente como “un alfa despreciable”. Una escoria de la sociedad, que perdía su estatus y todos sus derechos civiles.

Era escandaloso e indigno y los noticiarios obtenían jugosas ganancias cuando publicaban historias de ese tipo. Porque “la ciudadanía debe estar enterada, para que ningún otro omega sea engañado”, según decían los periodistas con más _rating_. 

Para muchos, el escrutinio público era un castigo bien merecido, pero lo cierto es que venía con ciertos daños colaterales. Pues la sociedad, no solo repudiaba al alfa, también miraba con el recelo y burla al omega. Y peor aún si tenía cachorros porque ellos eran nombrados los _hijos de los despreciables_.

Eso no le pasaría a Evan, ni a Lily. Levi lo evitaría a toda costa. No le importa guardar silencio, Kushel también lo hizo para protegerlo a él.

Así que no hay, ni habrá jodidas denuncias.

Kenny le concedió eso al omega. Sin embargo, tenía más por decir y lo hizo tomando una nueva dirección.

–Levi no mereces preocuparte por dinero. La familia… El abuelo Ackerman está preocupado por ti–

–¿Qué? – Los ojos de Levi se agrandaron ante eso. Nunca tuvo contacto con el verdadero núcleo de los Ackerman. Conocía poco y nada sobre el resto de sus parientes, pero tenía seguro que no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. ¿De dónde salió esa preocupación? ¿Por qué no llegó antes cuando Kushel vivía? 

–Eres lo único que queda de Kushel, aunque no lo creas hay algunas cosas que le pertenecen y si –

Levi se negó a escuchar más – El corrió a mi madre, por su maldito orgullo alfa –

–Solo supiste lo que Kushel te dijo, Levi. Siempre hay más versiones en una misma historia. Quizá el abuelo no quiere morir con eso, pero se preocupó por tu madre y aunque no lo creas también se preocupa por ti. Sabe de ti, de tus hijos…

Aquello dejó a Levi más desconcertado que antes. No habló, se quedó congelado, Kenny continuó como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

–Sí, es un desgraciado, pero se arrepiente de no cuidar a Kushel como debía. Por lo que sabes, tu madre renunció a todo por irse con tu padre. Ese bueno para nada que solo le causó la muerte. En eso no se equivocó el viejo, ella necesitaba otra clase de hombre. Pero el amor vuelve estúpido hasta al más inteligente. _Más si crees que es tu pareja del alma_.

Ahora Levi pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía Kenny. Lo conocía tan bien que casi quería reírse por eso.

–Escucha, sé que todo esto de los _true mates_ es una mierda para ti, pero vi lo que pasó con tu madre, cuando el imbécil de tu padre la dejó atrás.

–No va a pasarme eso. Nunca me enlace _con_ , no adecuadamente… si es lo te preocupa– respondió amargamente.

–No hace falta Levi… Lo que dicen de los _true mates_ es que no hace falta morder para unirse, están atados por algo más. Algo que no se rompe. 

El omega negó con la cabeza. Solo es una superstición. Eso ha sido su mantra para alejar malos pensamientos sobre su futuro.

Hange y Mike, también piensan que Levi y Eren son compañeros verdaderos; un tipo de pareja destinada única en su clase. Se conoce muy poco sobre ellos porque solo hay registro de un puñado de casos en más de dos siglos. Su amiga ha leído esos documentos y le ha contado cada detalle encontrado al azabache comparándolo con su pasada relación en Eren.

_Los compañeros verdaderos sienten un “tirón” que los jala hasta que logran encontrarse. Es como magia Levi, parecen atados por el destino y no deben separarse nunca. ¿No es lo romántico que exista algo así? Solo he leído de cuatro casos y su conducta no encaja con todo lo que sabemos, pero hay puntos que coinciden con ustedes…_

El omega lo consideró como tonterías sin sentido, hasta que algo de lo dicho por Hange coincidió con el diagnostico de su médico. Ambos creen que la partida de Eren, está causando estragos en la salud de Levi. Como si lo necesitará para vivir plenamente. 

El azabache ha querido escapar de esos pensamientos. Ha hecho infinidad de ejercicios y meditaciones para tranquilizar su mente… y a pesar de eso, la bilis sube por su garganta y su aroma se torna nauseabundo cuando piensa que puede afectar el nacimiento de Lily.

El omega tiembla ante la idea lastimar a la pequeña. Todavía no conoce, pero la ama desde que la sintió dentro de él.

Levi jadea e intenta controlarse antes de hablar con su tío –No quiero hablar de esto, no quiero hablar más de Eren. Ya no quiero a su fantasma detrás de mi. Ya no existe en mi vida.

– _Por qué no lo trajiste de vuelta_?

–Ya te lo dije, no estamos atados realmente, porque desde el principio me negué a que fuera mi alfa. Y si quieres saber: No lo siento, no puedo saber si Eren Jaeger incluso está vivo. Salió de mi vida, se fue por su propio pie y no hay más– Levi ha terminado con esto. La ira que lo invadió se filtra de su cuerpo, algo distinto la sustituye.

Más consciente de sus actos, se da cuenta que ha estrellado su taza vacía contra la mesa. Hay astillas de porcelana que se clavaron en su palma. Ese dolor de la piel rompiéndose lo distrae de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Él no llora frente al viejo alfa que ahora se arrodilla para abrazarlo.

–Está bien, en lo que decidas hacer te respaldaré _mi querido Levi_.

–––

Este no era el día que Levi imaginó.

Todo iba bien y de repente estaba en una montaña rusa emocional luchando por llegar al final. Afortunadamente, el viaje terminó y las cosas volvieron a la calma.

La casa está de nuevo en orden y ha hecho las pases con Kenny.

Ya se duchó y el viejo alfa atendió correctamente sus heridas. 

Su tío se quedará un tiempo con ellos y ahora está en la habitación de Evan cambiando las sabanas infantiles por unas más _adultas_. El niño le hace compañía y le plática sobre su caricatura preferida, aquella, la que describe un espantoso mundo con titanes.

Levi los acompañaría, pero prefirió bajar preparar la cena. Está a punto de tostar unas rebanas de pan cuando escucha que llaman a su puerta.

No esperaba más visitas, pero el timbre sonando constantemente decía que ahí estaba alguien.

Después de limpiar sus manos, caminó hasta la entrada y se asomó por la mirilla. Era Mike, el enorme alfa rubio sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Un poco sorprendido, Levi abre y lo saluda con un sencillo –Hola, Mike, ¿qué haces aquí? – directo como siempre.

–B–bueno, pasaba por aquí y pensé en verte, saludar, ya sabes – respondió el hombre.

Levi casi se rio, un alfa tan alto y fuerte, nervioso ante un pequeño omega, ¿es en serio?

–¿Con flores?– picó Levi.

–Ah sí, pensé que te gustarían – declaró Mike, esbozando una sonrisa mientras entregaba un conjunto de radiantes gerberas amarillas, elegantes fresias azules coronado con tres rosas blancas en todo su esplendor. 

– Hmm, sí gracias– En realidad, el arreglo era muy bello, pero el azabache nunca gusto de ese tipo de regalos. No los despreciaba, eso jamás, es solo que prefería la flores en la naturaleza, justo donde correspondía.

Viéndolas con más atención, se preguntó que sígnica este gesto para Mike. Apenas son conocidos, él no puede aspirar a entablar una relación más allá de eso ¿cierto?

Pensándolo detenidamente, más allá de su relación médico paciente, este alfa entró en su vida de manera casi natural. Avanzaba muy sutilmente o retrocedía lo necesario si el azabache se sentía incómodo, era atento, pero…

Distraídamente miró en dirección a la ventana de Evan y ahí pudo notar dos pares de ojos fisgoneando descaradamente.

Hablarían de eso más tarde.

Mike siguió su mirada y también pudo verlos. Grácilmente los saludó agitando la mano hacia ellos.

El par de maleducados ni siquiera le regresaron la cortesía.

Definitivamente, hablaría con ellos.

– ¿Estás ocupado? – preguntó regresando su atención al omega.

– En realidad sí Mike. – El gigante rubio no pudo esconder la decepción en su rostro. Tan transparente como era Levi se sintió apenado por rechazarlo nuevamente, así que se animó a probar algo más. – Oye, quizá podría verte después – Levi se asombró por la facilidad con la que salieron las palabras.

– Eso me agradaría – contestó un alfa con la esperanza resurgiendo en él.

Ciertamente, el azabache estaba buscando un nuevo comienzo, no prometía nada, pero tampoco iba a cerrarse a conocer al alfa.

– Bueno, entonces. Te veo después.

Esta vez Mike solo asintió suavemente a las palabras del omega, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego levantó su mano para despedirse.

––

Cuando Levi giró sobre talones para regresar a cocina, Kenny y Evan surgieron frente a él. Tan rígidos como se veían, aparentaban ser una madre controladora esperando una explicación.

Se veían tan cómicos a los ojos de Levi, que se divertiría un rato con ellos.

– ¿Qué quería? – dijo Evan cruzado de brazos y su pie derecho rebotando ansiosamente en el piso de madera.

– Nada, solo paso a saludar – contestó Levi en tono cantarino.

– Con flores – apuntó el viejo alfa.

– Es mi médico.

– ¿Y te trae flores? – volvió a señalar el alfa.

– Solo es un buen tipo ¿ahora quieren cenar o van a seguir interrogándome?

Kenny, se giró hacia Evan y con voz franca le dijo – A mí ya me convenció. ¿Vienes?

El pequeño solo hizo un puchero y se encamino hacia el comedor –¡Argg, abuelo!

Fue fácil jugar con ellos.

Levi no comentó nada más durante la cena. Si bien, no pensaba salir con nadie, ni encontrar una nueva pareja. Si consideró tratar a Mike como un amigo más cercano. Por ahora él no estaba listo para nada más.

Todavía hay planes que trazar y elegir que caminos recorrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí Feliz 2021.  
> Esta historia se esta alargando más de lo que esperaba y nuevos hilos surgen en la trama.  
> Para el próximo capitulo veremos a Hange una vez más. Espero que ya pueda regresar a casa.
> 
> Tengan un increíble inicio de año. Sean felices y manténganse seguros.


	4. Enseñar a ciegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange prometió no investigar nada más. Pero las cosas llegan gratis mientras disfruta de su último día en Stohess.
> 
> Hay momentos Moblit-Hange, porque son lindos juntos y serán futuros cómplices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Les traigo una actualización más.  
> Espero les guste porque esto esta creciendo y la historia solo esta brotando en mi cabeza.
> 
> Originalmente nació porque leí muchos fics omegaverse que fueron abandonados. Y escribí esto para sacar el enojo, pero ahora cobró vida propia y se transformo en algo más grande. Así que vienen mucho más de Levi y su búsqueda personal.

–¡Detengan la puerta por favor! – gritó la morena a cualquiera que estuviera dentro del ascensor.

Hange odiaba las mañanas en general. Siendo una persona nocturna, aprovechaba la tranquilidad de noche para leer, hacer anotaciones o distraerse pesando en todo y nada a la vez. Quizá no era la costumbre más sana, pero funcionaba bien para ella. Porque a veces sus pensamientos la llevaban a descubrir o hilar sucesos interesantes. Mismos que notaría fervientemente en su preciada libreta.

La mayor parte de sus desvelos los ocupaba en resolver asuntos de trabajo y es que el silencio de la noche hacía maravillas con sus niveles de concentración. Sin embargo, en el lado menos positivo era cuando llegaba al punto del aburrimiento. Entonces, su mente se deslizaba peligrosamente a reflexionar los temas más intrincados de la vida y uno que recientemente prometió olvidar.

Uno que involucraba a su amigo omega.

Y en eso se enfocó los dos días anteriores. Durante ese tiempo, Hange obligó a su mente concentrarse en expedientes clínicos y las aburridas conferencias matutinas. Se lo prometió a Levi y estaba cumpliéndolo bastante bien. Anoche, fue incluso más fácil porque al ser el último día de congreso su cuerpo y su mente se apagaron tan pronto llego su habitación de hotel. 

Ella nunca se sintió tan descansada como esa mañana cuando abrió lo ojos. Tan ligera y contenta, que sin pensarlo se durmió por otras dos buenas horas.

Y ahora estaba cerca de perder el tren de regreso.

Joder.

Las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Aunque se levantó corriendo y metió las cosas a su maleta tan rápido como pudo, la carrera no valía la pena.

Su salida era en 10 minutos y llegar a la estación le tomaría al menos una buena media hora.

Ya frente a las puertas abiertas del elevador, la parte más racional de Hange dejó de luchar. No iba a alcanzarlo, era mejor esperar la próxima salida y hacer algo más.

Después de aceptarlo, desaceleró el paso y comenzó a barajear sus opciones.

El distrito Stohess era un lugar famoso por su arquitectura, sus numerosas callejuelas adoquinadas y tenía antiguas tabernas escondidas en ellos. Bien podría dar un paseo, tomar un trago, comer rico y después comprar algunos obsequios. Especialmente uno que sirviera para disculparse con Levi.

Siendo un distrito importante, las posibilidades de encontrar una buena tienda de té son altas. Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió al personal del hotel para guardar su equipaje y pedir sugerencias sobre tiendas, plazas comerciales o restaurantes.

Minutos después, Hange encamino sus pasos hacia la avenida principal. Una calle muy amplia abarrotada pequeños restaurantes y varias tiendas que competían por acaparar a los compradores.

El sol ya estaba brillando en lo alto cuando encontró a la mejor tienda de té que le recomendaron. El lugar era moderno, con vitrinas de cristal llenas de hojas y flores que se estaban incrustadas caprichosa, pero elegantemente en las paredes de piedra. Escudriñando el sitio, Hange admiró una amplia cantidad de teteras y tazas de té con diversos diseños. Las cuales relucía bajo luminarias estratégicamente colocadas para enfatizar la atmosfera del local. Sin duda los amantes del té apreciaban tales detalles.

Sobre el mostrador de madera oscura había un pequeño timbre antiguo para solicitar atención. Al tocarlo sutilmente, acudió a su encuentro una refinada mujer de edad avanzada, vestida pulcra y delicadamente con un traje de dos piezas. Su forma de desplazar por el sitio y su sonrisa pequeña en los labios gritaban sofisticación.

Hange la identificó como una omega por la gracia de sus rasgos y su menuda figura. Pero lo que fascino a la beta fue que la mujer también se mostrara con tanta seguridad en el lugar. Generalmente, los omegas que conocía se caracterizaba por ser muy _precavidos_ cuando se encuentra con un extraño. Y está mujer dominaba el espacio con su sola presencia.

–Bienvenida querida, soy Liberad Pixis, propietaria de esta bellísima _tea shop_ – saludó la omega, con una sonrisa y confianza desbordante.

Sí, en definitivamente, los omegas del distrito Stohess son muy diferentes. Quizá, si su querido amigo viviera aquí estaría en el paraíso.

–Hola Libertad, soy Hange, busco un regalo especial para un amigo.

–Bueno Hange, estás en lugar indicado para eso. Aquí, las mezclas son personalizadas según los deseos y características del cliente…– eso sonaría más atractivo si la morena supiera cualquier detalle sobre té– Así que cuéntame un poco sobre ese amigo tuyo y prepararemos algo memorable. 

Bien, eso suena divertido para Hange.

– Bueno… él es un poco gruñón, pero en realidad es más amable y cariñoso de lo que parece. Es un omega, excesivamente reservado, responsable y muy trabajador – y entonces la beta hablo con más calidez – Cuando lo conoces a fondo, veras que es un buen amigo y vive y trabaja para sus hijos. Ama la limpieza y el orden porque le dan calma y tranquilidad. Y bueno, también ama el té, tanto que creo que toma demasiado.

Hange se rio entre dientes e hizo una pausa.

Ya mencionó lo bueno, sin embargo, no sería una descripción adecuada si no se habla de los defectos ¿cierto? – Él siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y es un poco cruel cuando habla, pero es su forma de ser realista porque siempre se prepara para lo peor…– Hange se apagó cuando la comprensión la golpeo. Levi no es cruel, nunca lo ha sido. No intencionalmente. Él es fuerte y cauteloso e intenta no involucrarse emocionalmente para protegerse.

La vida no ha sido amable con él. Desde muy pequeño vio los aspectos más brutales de la existencia y aprendió a luchar para sobrevivir. Y como adulto sigue luchando porque es el único camino que conoce.

–Oh querida, suena como una buena persona tratando de ser valiente. Creo que podremos hacer algo único y especial para él. 

Hange se animó y aceptó rápidamente el ofrecimiento de la omega.

La mujer mayor se movió entre los estantes con mucha destreza, revisando etiquetas aquí y allá antes de seleccionar algunos contenedores metálicos. Sonrió para sí misma cuando tuvo en sus manos lo necesario.

La morena la miró expectante e imaginó a Levi en su lugar.

Esta era una visión del sueño de su amigo omega: ser el dueño de una tienda como esta. Él sería tan feliz ordenando y preparando recetas. O incluso, cortando y secando las hojas antes de siquiera enviarlas a una tienda. Era fácil imaginarlo así, disfrutando de una vida así.

Hange volvió a sonreír. Le hará está sugerencia cuando lo vea. Levi podría tener esto. Es bueno planeando, cuando tienen la mente clara. Solo necesita _ajustarse._ Y lo logrará porque el dolor siempre tiene un final, aunque se lleve tiempo.

Levi es un sobreviviente y es más fuerte de lo que mismo cree que puede ser.

Si el camino es largo o corto, no importa, Hange estará ahí para apoyarlo…

El timbre suena de nuevo y la beta regresa su mirada a Libertad quien le ofrece una taza. La tomo con cuidado entre sus dedos para admirar los ornamentos dorados y turquesas que la adornan.

–Prueba esto– dice mientras vierte en la porcelana fina un poco de la infusión que ha preparado.

Hange no es una experta, pero el sabor es encantador. Suave y vibrante a la vez. Tiene un aroma audaz que no sabe cómo describir. Supone tiene un toque floral, pero no se atreve a asegurarlo.

–Si miras la mezcla, podrás observar que tiene pétalos – comenta la omega orgullosa de su trabajo– Como base seleccione té negro Nilgiri que imagino tu amigo ya conoce. Eso era indispensable si queremos que lo acepte. Luego, saborea un poco más y verás que se añadieron varios matices. El primero es un té Keemun, variedad Hao Ya que añade más cuerpo y aroma.

Hange asiente, el paladea el líquido. Ciertamente, es más denso del que ha preparado Levi y también es ligeramente más oscuro.

–Será un giro sofisticado que complementa muy bien ese gusto tradicional del té negro clásico. Como no mencionaste que tu amigo sea aventurero, supongo que estará dentro de los límites tolerables – dijo la omega con una experta habilidad– Después, me tome la libertad de agregar pétalos de rosa y flor de jazmín.

Hange atrajo el aroma a su nariz en espera de identificar las flores. Sí, percibió una esencia dulce si era una flor o no, no podía precisarlo. Al ser beta su olfato era menos agudo que el que poseen los omegas, así que dio por valida la declaración de la mujer.

–Van bien con los machos omega, porque ninguno puede negar su exuberancia– rio divertida la mujer– Bah, te estoy engañando. Esas son chorradas, en realidad las rosas ayudan a _depurar_ y el jazmín funciona bien para reducir los nervios y la ansiedad. Si tu amigo pasa mucho estrés, esto es lo indicado. Créeme, la mezcla perfecta siempre llevará un poco de lo que necesite tu salud y tu ánimo.

La morena estuvo de acuerdo con eso. La noción le era tan familiar que sonrió. Libertad estaba hablando de herbolaria, su pasatiempo más preciado de la beta. De hecho, es un _hobbie_ que combina astutamente con su profesión y otras actividades. Como buscar y visitar librerías o tiendas de antigüedades. Hange goza con encontrar y hacer creer su –ya gran– colección de libros. Los cuales son fascinantes y muchas veces le sirven para mejorar los medicamentos o tratamientos en los que trabaja.

¿Por qué no entró antes a este lugar? Conocer a esta mujer fue inspirador en más de un sentido… tanto que la mente de Hange está trabajando a mil por hora y el discurso de la omega es como un ruido de fondo.

– … … Por eso amo el té, no solo es una bebida, es una forma natural de armonizar los sentidos y el cuerpo. Además, que las notas aromáticas son un deleite adicional. ¿No te parece?

Hange, le sonrió vagamente en respuesta. Enteramente complacida con su compra, pagó la receta especial y salió rápido del local.

Una vez fuera sacó su libreta para anotar frenéticamente algunas ideas. Por supuesto, incluyo algunas observaciones sobre el comportamiento de la omega citadina. Posiblemente, su independencia se debe a que el distrito Stohess ofrece más derechos a los omega. Si no, al menos son más vanguardista en sus métodos para asegurarles bienestar.

En Shiganshina Levi no podría tener un negocio propio si no tiene un compañero. ¿Por qué? La respuesta en simple, su distrito sigue la costumbre de que los omegas adultos se aparean, ocupan de casa, alimentan y cuidan. Los que trabajan, son pocos y lo hacen de forma temporal. Hasta que encuentran a su _alfa, el que le provee de todo lo que necesita._

Falsedades en toda la extensión de la palabra. La costumbre de la sociedad son reglas que la mayoría no puede cumplir. Los alfas no son seres todopoderosos que destacan en la vida por ser _alfas_. Son fuertes sí, pero eso no garantiza que sean protectores, o que se encuentren la cúspide el éxito, jodidamente no. Los omegas tampoco no son débiles. Son tremendamente fuertes, más de lo que todos creen.

Levi es el ejemplo perfecto de ello. No descansa, ni espera que alguien lo proteja. Él sabe cuidar de si mismo y de otros. Siempre lo ha hecho, su voluntad es firme como el hierro y no se rinde.

Hange lo admira por eso.

Ella cree que cualquier omega posee esa fuerza. Y son capaces de estar a la par de los otros géneros. Pero, la jerarquía es una mierda.

En ese mundo de dinámicas, al ser una beta tuvo mayores derechos que un omega. Se le dotó de la capacidad de elegir. De manejarse a su antojo. _Casi_ como los alfas, Hange tuvo una buena educación y uso esa oportunidad para seguir avanzando. Con esfuerzo logró hacerse un sitio en la ciencia, trabajar en una universidad y muchas otras cosas imposibles para los omegas.

El género beta, podía acceder o inclusive brillar en cualquier profesión –sin eclipsar el trabajo sus compañeros alfas– así funciona el _status quo_.

Pensando en su profesión, Hange despego los ojos de su libreta al escuchar un coro voces conocidas. Eran algunos de los asistentes del congreso que caminaban a su costado derecho. Fuera de las formalidades, los trajes sosos y las batas blancas de laboratorio, se veían como un grupo de turistas ocasionales. Pensó en saludar rápido y seguir su camino hasta que sus ojos conectaron con unos de color avellana.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Moblit Berner, haciéndole una señal para que se acercará.

El día anterior platicaron brevemente después de que chocaron accidentalmente a la salida de otra conferencia. Hange creyó que su “nos vemos mañana” era una forma cordial de despedirse, pero aquí estaban de nuevo. Uno frente al otro.

–Dra. Zoe, es por aquí.

–Oh, ¡Hola!, ¿Qué es por aquí? – respondió la morena parpadeando confundida.

Moblit le sonrió y dedujo que Hange era tan distraída como se ve. – El almuerzo de convivencia – respondió aun sonriente –Entremos.

Hange vaciló un poco, no sabía sobre ese evento o quizá lo olvido… Que suerte encontrar al joven doctor y que la llamara para entrar juntos.

Dentro, en la recepción, había un grupo pequeño de colegas charlando amistosamente. Dando un vistazo alrededor, Hange pudo ver a viejos conocidos como Ninfa y Abel a quienes recordaba de la universidad. Ambos estaban platicando animosamente como otra persona que reconoció al instante: Erwin Smith. Un brillante y respetable médico, ávido defensor de los derechos omega y miembro de una acaudalada familia de farmacéuticos. Independientemente de eso, el hombre era toda una institución. Un modelo que seguir para muchos.

Como era de esperarse, su presencia en esa habitación cautivó todas las miradas. Tremendamente alto, con rasgos fuertes y una mirada analítica que podría escudriñar todo tu ser. Erwin encarna el respeto y poder que muchos alfas desean lograr.

_Solo que no es un alfa._

Hange lo respeta más por eso.

– ¿Conoces al Dr. Smith? – preguntó Moblit cuando notó a Hange detenerse a observar al rubio.

– Sí… No, en realidad, ya sabes, solo por su labor – respondió la morena.

– Los presentaré, si quieres. Yo solía trabajar con su familia.

– Woahh, ¿es en serio? ¡Cuéntame más! – Hange exclamó visiblemente emocionada, pero rectificó cuando vio una expresión ligeramente extraña en Berner – Duh! No, no, de ellos, platícame de ti.

– Sí, eh…– Moblit rasco su cuello tímidamente. Ya había sido muy valiente en acercarse Hange, ¿Por qué de pronto perdió el impulso? Ciertamente era intimidante pero ya tenía algo de que hablar. Debía seguir adelante para conocerla mejor. – Bueno, yo era dibujante para el Sr. Smith. Lo fui por varios años antes de estudiar medicina y especializarme en salud alfa.

– Oh – la beta dibujo una perfecta ‘O’ en sus labios – Ahora entiendo el por qué hablaste de los bloqueadores alpha.

– Sí, bueno, son un “mal necesario” – el castaño claro haciendo hizo comillas en el aire para enfatizar su punto– ya sabes, ayudan a controlar la agresividad, pero le resta poderío al enorme ego alfa. En mi opinión es perfecto– agregó más relajado y remató lanzando un guiño cómplice a Hange. 

–Un mal necesario – convino ella riendo entre dientes. 

––––

La conversación entre Hange y Moblit fue bastante interesante. Después de saludar a unas cuantas personas se apresuraron a tomar una mesa para dos y seguir la charla. Se sintieron tan cómodos uno con el otro, que lo demás paso a segundo plano. Contrario a lo que la morena podía pensar, Moblit se divirtió mucho escuchando de sus extraños accidentes en el laboratorio.

Levi le dijo que ese no era un buen tema de conversación, que solo ahuyentaría a la gente por ser una loca descuidada. Pero Moblit no huyó. Él rio con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Su risa ligera no tenía ninguna pizca de nervios o incomodidad. Era genuina y mostraba abiertamente su fascinación por Hange.

La morena se encontró deseando más tiempo con él. Después de terminar su comida, quizá un café más tarde se despediría y tal vez no se volverían a ver.

–¿Cómo está tu carne?

Hange bajo la vista al platillo que picaba ociosamente.

–Bastante bien– respondió después de saborear su primer bocado.

–Oí que este almuerzo es en realidad un reclutamiento.

–¿Un reclutamiento? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó Hange algo desconcertada – Yo nunca supe de esto. Si no fuera por ti, estaría comprando por ahí algún souvenir.

– ¿No recibiste la invitación?

Hange negó con la cabeza. Si esto, en verdad, era un reclutamiento, no iba a permitir que su humor se agriara por no ser invitada. No buscaba trabajo y estaba pasando un buen momento, así que realmente no importaba. Muy al contrario, disfrutar la compañía del castaño de ojos avellana y del resto de su suave y jugoso filete, sería un gusto que nadie podría quitarle.

–Ah… es una pena. Ellos se lo pierden– resolvió Moblit.

–¿Es un evento de los Smith?

–Los Jaeger.

Hange casi se ahoga con su bocado.

Una vez que calmo su tos, habló apenas en un susurro – ¿Los conoces? – Algo pesado cayó sobre su estómago, porque escuchar de nuevo ese apellido levantó una enorme bandera roja. Si Moblit contestaba afirmativamente…

– No, pregunté, pero hay mucho hermetismo sobre la familia. La asistente que me invitó dijo que estaban financiando un nuevo proyecto y por eso organizaron esto.

– Oh… – Hange forzó una sonrisa y dio un pequeño asentimiento. Un sentimiento de alivio la invadió al asumir que Moblit no tenía un vínculo real con _ellos_. 

–Pero mira, justo ahí viene la chica que me llamó. Quizá podamos averiguar algo – Moblit supuso que Hange era naturalmente curiosa con ese tema. Era comprensible, pues muchos otros también se preguntaron quiénes eran “Los Jaeger”. Ya que no se les conocía en Paradis, varios rumores afirmaban que eran extranjeros. Posiblemente, farmacéuticos o inversionistas en busca de nuevos negocios. Pero no había datos que apuntarán a una respuesta precisa. 

_¡María y Rose, Hange se debatió entre levantarse o permanecer en su lugar!_

No tuvo tiempo para decidirlo.

Cuando una figura femenina se paró junto al castaño, supo que esta era una prueba de fuego.

Ella no iba a indagar más, se lo prometió a sí misma.

–Dr. Berner, es un gusto verlo nuevamente. ¿Qué tal la están pasando? – una chica de cabello marrón y enormes ojos cafés saludó al castaño y por extensión a Hange.

–Excelente Sasha, la comida es espectacular.

La chica se sonrió complacida.

–Yo misma elegí el menú. Nos aseguramos de que nuestros futuros colegas disfruten de lo mejor– dijo confiada la joven alfa. Después, extendió su mano hacia a Hange buscando conocerla – Un gusto, señorita…

–Zoe, amiga del Dr. Berner– respondió la morena, estrechando su mano. Moblit se extrañó por la respuesta, otro en su posición cantaría por todos los aires su título académico.

–Bienvenida Señorita Zoe. ¿Puedo acompañarlos unos minutos?

–Adelante, siéntate por favor– invitó el castaño. 

–Creo que los dejaré solos– dijo la beta, resuelta a alejarse de la situación más que por brindarles privacidad. 

–Oh, por favor quédate. Nos queda poco tiempo juntos– pidió Moblit con un rostro cálido y anhelante.

¿Esa era una petición para pasar más tiempo juntos? _Diosas_ , Hange no podía rechazar la mirada de cachorro que Moblit le estaba dando. La morena beta se derritió ante el gesto y regresó a su asiento lentamente.

Sasha, la joven alfa de cabello marrón, captó los detalles de esa interacción. Pensando en que eran, una pareja se animó a hablar en presencia de la beta.

–La Dra. Brzenska, leyó su investigación y quedó muy sorprendida. Ella es la jefa del departamento de investigación neurológica del grupo Fritz. Ha platicado directamente con el Sr. Jaeger y él está muy interesado en conocerlo.

– Vaya, me halaga eso. Pero Sasha, quisiera saber un poco sobre quién puede ser mi futuro empleador – Moblit se mostró interesado en lo que la chica tenía por decir. Fue prudente al pedir más información, no solo por curiosidad, también para saber dónde estaba parado – Veras, ustedes levantaron un poco de polémica allá atrás– Hizo un gesto vago para referirse a su primer encuentro con la beta rubia.

Hange trato de evadir la plática y esforzó por concentrarse en los sabores de su carne. _“Si, tiene algo como pimienta y ajo y una especia desconocida… Definitivamente no es páprika. Tampoco es pimiento, ¿podrá ser una hierba? Espera, ni siquiera sé si esto es cerdo o res ¿Por qué carajos estoy haciendo esto? Wuahhh, soy absolutamente patética…”_ Hange se gritaba mentalmente, mientras luchaba por disipar las voces a su alrededor.

–Tenga la confianza de que hay un motivo para mantener su información en privado. Este secreto profesional es un procedimiento estándar para mantener un perfil bajo. –Sasha hizo una pausa sería. Sonrió amplio antes de continuar hablando más entusiasmada – Sin embargo, como él quiere entrevistarlo… Sí puedo darle un poco de _background_. El Sr. Zeke es un inversionista de Marley, único heredero de la familia Fritz y el fallecido Dr. Grisha Jaeger.

– Pero dijeron familia Jaeger, él tiene un hermano ¿no? – la voz de Hange sonó alta y clara. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla reprendiéndose por entrometerse en la plática.

Moblit la miró un poco aturdido, pero se recuperó al instante. Después de todo, está era Hange, con ese espíritu curioso y resuelto que tanto lo cautivó. Por su puesto, si ella quería saber algo, gustoso contribuiría con su investigación.

– Eh..– fue el turno de Sasha para lucir algo confundida por la repentina intrusión de _Zoe_ – Sí, tiene un hermano ¿lo conoce?

–… Sí, platiqué con él brevemente antes de la conferencia– Se le ocurrió decir.

Para este punto Moblit se interesó más por la estrategia de Hange. ¿Qué buscaba? No lo sabía, pero podría ser divertido unir las pistas con ella.

Sasha pareció repasar sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, una chispa comprensión cruzó por su rostro – Ah, no. Usted habla de Armin, él es la mano derecha del Sr. Zeke y es una joven promesa en la investigación.

Hange estaba al punto del delirio. Internamente buscó como dar marcha atrás. _¡No escuches más, no hables más, no preguntes otra cosa, levántate, vete ahora!_

Moblit no perdió de vista ese cambio su actitud. Hace un rato Hange era la mujer más vivaz y resuelta en esa habitación y ahora se preguntó qué la estaba conteniendo. Había algo raro. Sus labios fruncidos, esa mirada extraña que trataba de ocultar detrás de sus lentes o mirando hacia la mesa… ¿Qué podría poner a la morena en ese estado? ¿Eran nervios o una ansiedad mal disimulada? Rápido decidió tirar de algunos hilos y ver que ocurría.

–Yo también creí que Armin era su hermano.

Sasha se enfocó de nuevo a Berner. Decida a crear un ambiente de confianza, era conveniente suministrar más información… Sobre todo, si ella esperaba obtener algo cambio – No, su hermano no puede acompañarlo debido a su tratamiento – soltó la joven de cabello marrón oscuro.

Los otros asintieron en comprensión.

– ¿Él está bien? – _¡Maldición, ya cierra tu gran boca! ¡Vamos Hange, cállate ya!_

–Sí, por lo que sé Eren se encuentra en recuperación. Solo lo he visto un par de veces, pero él es el interés principal de la investigación de la Dra. Brzenka –respondió Sasha reorientando la conversación a su objetivo primordial– Es por eso qué nos interesa su colaboración Dr. Berner y además también nos interesamos por un antiguo amigo suyo. 

_Joder, joder, joder,_ _ya escuchaste demasiado_ _Hange, sal de aquí ahora mismo._

–Disculpen, debo usar el sanitario.

–––

Hange se lavó y refregó la cara en repetidas ocasiones. El agua fría, no fue suficiente para castigar su _falta de control_. No hace mucho prometió dejar atrás ese tema y ahora la jodió entrometiéndose en una plática ajena que ni siquiera debía escuchar.

Mucho menos intervenir como lo hizo.

Mala suerte con eso, porque ahora ya sabía más de lo imagino posible.

Se vio en el espejo no sabiendo que hacer consigo misma.

Por fin descubrió el paradero de Eren Jaeger y no tenía a quien contárselo. Levi no era una opción. Él dijo que no quería saber nada, aunque en el fondo… Hange podía ver a través de la mentira del omega.

Sin embargo, era su decisión e iba a respetarla. Si el autoengaño le ayuda a superarlo, Hange lo permitiría con benevolencia.

Porque tristemente, saber dónde estaba de Eren no significa que él volverá.

Hange se mordió los labios con frustración y continúo dando vueltas en el elegante baño del restaurante. Regañándose una y otra vez. 

–––

Cuando regreso con Moblit, los meseros ya habían recogido sus platos. Sasha se había ido y el castaño lucía perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizá anticipando una generosa oferta laboral. Si él quería trabajar con los Jaeger… entonces Hange tendría un gran dilema en frente. Por mucho que le gustara Moblit, por su paz mental pondría distancia entre ellos.

Tomó un trago de agua para aliviar la presión en su garganta. Empujando la indecisión a un lado, decidió reanudar su charla y ver en qué punto se encontraban.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.

–Viajaré la próxima semana a Marley a entrevistarme con Brzenska.

–Oh…– Hange asintió lentamente.

– ¿Qué tal tu? Te pusiste algo incomoda.

 _“Tan Observador. Qué lindo”_ , pensó Hange.

–¿Te parece si caminamos de regreso al hotel?

– ¿Me contarás por qué estás tan tensa?

–Sí– Contestó resuelta.

Moblit la siguió fuera del lugar. Marcharon en silencio hasta salir del restaurante y solo entonces Hange pudo respirar más tranquila. La tensión en sus hombros disminuyó al creer que se alejada físicamente de un peligro desconocido.

Odiando el silencio entre ellos, miró a todos lados antes de enfocarse de nuevo en su acompañante.

–Se trata de un amigo… mi mejor amigo. –hizo una pausa dudando si debería confiarle esto a Moblit. Tras un breve momento, su intuición le dijo que sí. Que continuara – El hermano, el menor de los Jaeger tuvo una relación con mi mejor amigo y de repente puff se esfumó. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra; sin decir nada. 

–Vaya, eso es más de lo que esperaba… Y yo aquí pensando que quizá te interesaba– dijo casi murmurando la última parte.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Eso definitivamente es un gran NO! Es solo que… yo aposté a su favor y me equivoqué. Pensé que era un buen chico, que quizá podía estar en peligro y no es así. – Calló para soltar un pesado suspiro y luego buscó las palabras para explicar su enojo – Mi amigo está pasando por mucho y ese bastardo resultó ser de una familia rica que vive felizmente al otro lado del océano.

– Suena como un desgraciado.

– Lo es. Ya no puedo negar lo obvio. – la morena hizo un gesto de decepción.

Moblit se sintió conmovido por el semblante de la morena. Ese desencanto y los sentimientos a su alrededor le eran tan familiares que quiso abrazarla para reconfortarla. Ser su compañía.

Frenó su deseo porque apenas se conocen. Quizás Hange podría incomodarse y rechazar su toque.

En momentos como este, el castaño claro odia ser un hombre tan prudente. _Si fuera un alfa podría_ _leer mejor el ambiente, e incluso si fuera un omega estaría más dispuesto al contacto físico_. Como un beta, su mejor arma son su inteligencia y su carácter. Confiando en eso, los usará a su favor para ofrecerle a la mujer otro tipo de desahogo.

– Hange, no tengo un panorama completo; creo que es un caso enredado. Interesante si me permites decirlo… pero – dijo tranquilamente y luego se aclaró la garganta para que sus palabras llegaran directamente a Hange – Qué te parece si le doy un puñetazo si llego a verlo – Más que una pregunta lo dijo como un ofrecimiento.

El efecto fue inmediato porque los ojos de la morena se agrandan cómicamente antes de estallar a las carcajadas. Muchos transeúntes lanzaron miradas curiosas sobre ellos y algunos sonrieron en simpatía con la escena. Eso aligeró el ánimo de Moblit, mientras, la euforia de Hange se disipaba.

Luego de unos segundos y todavía temblando por la risa silenciosa, la morena asintió enérgicamente. Completo el acto con un – Me gustaría eso – y ella fue quien inclinó para envolverlo en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Moblit cedió ante Hange y sonrío como alguien que ha un ganado un premio inesperado.

La tarde está avanzando rápido y las grandes vidrieras de un edificio son como un espejo maravilloso que refleja perfectamente su abrazo. Con ese escenario de nueves naranjas y violáceas en el fondo, el corazón de Hange se acelera porque se ven bien juntos.

En las pocas horas que tiene de conocerse, el hombre no ha sido más que amable con ella. Incluso, actuó como su _cómplice_ y sigue interesado en todo lo que ella tiene para decir. Y ahora… sin saberlo se ha ofrecido a golpear a un alfa.

No le exigirá que cumpla con eso, pero es reconfortante pensar que está dispuesto a tal cosa.

Poniendo más atención en su reflejo, Hange nota un ligero tono rosado que se expande por sus mejillas. La extrovertida beta ha descubierto que también puede sonrojarse como una adolescente o ¿está siendo tímida? Es confuso y, sin embargo, también se siente bastante cómoda con ese pensamiento.

Quizá _es_ por Moblit; lo meditará después, cuando sea capaz de romper el abrazo.

–Hange…

–Hmm? – respondió con algo parecido a un quejido.

–Por mucho que quiera seguir así, creo que puedes perder tu tren– le recordó Moblit con voz suave y calmada.

Oh…

Con todos los sucesos recientes Hange olvido que debe despedirse. El tiempo paso muy rápido y la morena quiere seguir su conversación. Quiere continuar compartiendo y probando esos pequeños detalles uno del otro. Pero es la segunda vez que pasan por la tienda de té, el hotel no está muy lejos y todavía debe pasar por sus maletas.

Llegó la hora de partir y ninguno quiere decir adiós.

––

El castaño realmente es un caballero. Ha acompañado a Hange y cargado su equipaje hasta la estación de trenes. El humor se ha mantenido en alto y la conversación ha seguido un rumbo más tranquilo. Ya guardaron sus números y prometieron llamarse por la noche. Para verificar que ambos llegaron bien a casa, se dijeron. 

– Disculpa lo de hace un rato. Lo tuve mal por un momento.

– No te preocupes, me gusta que seas así – ahora Moblit se veía tímido. Hange lo miró por un buen momento con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– Oh, ya no pregunte qué paso con tu entrevista.

Moblit pensó un poco en su respuesta. Recién se conocían y la confianza se dio de forma sencilla. Su mejor opción es fortalecer lo que tienen y ver qué más puede suceder después. Por ahora, silenciosamente, ya establecieron que existe un interés mutuo. Entonces, conservar las cosas claras entre ellos, sería el mejor camino correcto.

– Veras Hange, esto del secreto profesional me da mala espina– se detuvo para mirar directamente a su rostro. Hange pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras y se interesó por lo que vendría a continuación. – Parece que sólo quieren contratar a betas para un trabajo que desarrollarían mejor omegas.

–¿Omegas? – la beta frunció las cejas no entendiendo el punto.

–Sí, están interesados en examinar una feromona en particular. Quieren indagar todo su potencial, y eso es lo raro, porque conlleva precisar un olor y pedirle a un beta describirlo y captar todos sus cambios es como tratar de enseñar a ciegos los colores ¡Es imposible!

–Tienes razón, es un trabajo para omegas o alfas muy sensibles.

–¡Y hay más! Al único omega que quieren reclutar es a Erwin Smith– su tono de voz se volvió más bajo, como analizando las palabras – Creo que Sasha quiere llegar a él a través de mí.

– Por eso respondió mi pregunta– completó Hange.

– Sí, exacto. Eso creo. Parece que él solo le presentó para rechazar su invitación.

Hange repasó lo dicho por Moblit. Esa mañana se enfrascaron tanto en su plática que olvidaron de saludar al rubio y lo perdieron de vista durante el almuerzo.

Considerando que Erwin Smith es una persona muy importante en su campo que declinará una invitación de una empresa extranjera es interesante. ¡Por decir los menos! Porque, o tiene mucho trabajo, o esta en desacuerdo con la investigación. Las dos opciones eran razonables para Hange.

Pero, otro pensamiento que se agitó en la morena. Uno que sumo a sus reflexiones matutinas sobre los derechos omegan.

Si Smith es un ferviente defensor de los derechos omegan y lo que el grupo de Brzenska propone – lo que Grisha propuso – es interrumpir la vinculación de parejas… Sin la formación de relaciones sólidas, los omegas no tendrían protección legal alguna por carecer de un alfa.

En opinión de Hange, era muy, muy jodido.

Si ese fue el motivo de Erwin para rechazarlos, entonces la morena lo ovacionaría de pie.

Porque debajo de toda esa promesa de libertad para elegir a la pareja, se encontraba el hecho de un alfa podía desechar tranquilamente a su pareja. Si el vínculo se interrumpe para ambos, se supone que ninguno sufrirá física o emocionalmente...

Eso era lo que prometía la investigación auspiciada por la familia Jaeger.

Una jodida falacia que hizo que la sangre de Hange hirviera en sus venas.

La verdad era que un omega sin un alfa quedaba desprotegido legalmente. Mientras los alfas salían airosos, sin ninguna repercusión legal en su contra. Sin condenas por abandono, sin juicios sociales.

¡Era una trampa patética oculta a la vista de muchos! ¡Y poner a la ciencia a favor de intereses de unos cuantos, era muy jodido!

Hange quiso gritar y romper algo porque ¡Eso es todo lo que ya sufrió Levi! Y ahora, podría pasarle a cualquier otro omega. Solo porque los malditos alfas aceptarían gustosos cualquier mierda para _no atarse_ a alguien.

Su ceño se profundizó más de lo humanamente posible cuando otra idea la golpeo: _¿Eren, es parte de esto? No, ese maldito bastardo, no podía. ¡Solo era un alfa joven y muy estúpido, que abandonó de la peor manera a su preciosa familia! Ese pequeño imbécil, siempre hablando de ser libre, ¡ahora está con su verdadera familia de mierda, la que pretenden ser un salvador que nadie pidió!_

La voz tranquila de Moblit, la distrajo momentáneamente de su torbellino de furia interna. Con las uñas clavándose en la carne de sus palmas; enfadada como estaba, lo que dijera Moblit a continuación definiría su amistad con él. Hange puso el rostro en blanco y apretó los dientes.

– Es obvio que hay mucho sin decir, pero escuchaste a Brzenska. Suena muy ambicioso desarrollar bloqueadores tan potentes. Por supuesto, sería una suerte para la medicina bloquear esos receptores… –de repente el estómago de Hange se revolvió ante las palabras del castaño –… que te indican cual, de entre tantos millones de individuos es tu pareja ideal… Es… –Hange cerró los ojos– es _despreciar_ aquello que la naturaleza te ha regalado – entonces volteo a verlo. Porque la voz de Moblit reflejó todo el desconcierto que mostró su cara – No quiero ser parte de algo así.

La morena soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Aflojó los puños y su corazón se calmó lentamente. Entender que Moblit llegó a un pensamiento compatible con el de ella la hizo respirar tranquila una vez más.

Y después la miró directamente a los ojos y pronunció algo que silenció todo su interior.

– ¿Y qué tal si ese chico es conejillo de indias?

– _¿Qué? –_ exclamó Hange y sus cejas levantaron en desconcierto _._

–Secreto profesional– apuntó Berner.

Hange abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras se diluyeron en su cerebro.

–Secreto profesional– repitió Moblit tratando de enfatizar un punto que Hange definitivamente no podía entender – se supone que Sasha era cautelosa con sus palabras, pero es joven – y tonta, omitió decir– y nos dijo más de lo que pensó.

Moblit notó que sus palabras aún no alcanzaban a Hange, así que fue directo al grano – Ella dijo “ _él es el interés principal de la investigación de la Dra. Brzenka_ ”, ¿recuerdas eso?

_Joder, Joder, joder, joder. Ella no lo hace._

Moblit era más brillante y perceptivo de lo que imaginó.

Desgraciadamente, los altavoces de la estación sonaron anunciando la salida de Hange.

–Moblit, no…– respondió casi inaudiblemente.

–Oye, es una suposición.

Todas las emociones de Hange se apagaron. El ruido de los demás pasajeros arrastrando maletas lleno el silencio en sus oídos. Era hora.

–Tengo que irme.

– ¿Todavía me llamarás?

Hange soltó un largo suspiro.

– Es un hecho – respondió sinceramente y sonrío honestamente.

Se alejo un paso a vez mientras todos los sentimientos contradictorios se disolvían en el aire.

Sí hay más respuestas adelante. Moblit podría ser más que un amigo, podría ser su cómplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En algún momento aparecerá Eren.


End file.
